The Family of Dean Thomas
by Kay Tricky
Summary: His Family is calling, but not the one he knows. First Real multi chaptered story for me . Dean Thomas.
1. Introduction

**I own nothing as they all belong to JK Rowling except for what I had thought of.**

"_**The Story of Dean Thomas"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**The Inroduction"**_

It had been long forgotten that the wizarding world had been once full of terror, had once instilled fear in all who knew and those who did not. People soon forgot about the terror that had been Lord Voldemort. Everyone from the elderly to the children everyone had focused on their own ambitions and students and its alumni alike have had the chance to focus on a more bountiful and fruitful life.

Dean Thomas was no different than any other wizard of his days, and it all started when he saw his best friend in the Three Broomsticks visiting their old school.

"So Seamus what have you been up to?" Asked an excited Dean

"I've been applying for a job at the ministry like most. How about you what have you been up to lately?"

"I've been really thinking of being a professional athlete really."

"A Quidditch star I suppose."

"On the contrary I was talking about muggle sports. I am a fan of football and my favorite team is holding tryouts some time this summer."

"Muggle sports?" Said Seamus in a curious manner wondering why he would go to a sport he never grew up playing.

"Yes Seamus. Muggle sports, I mean you can't just focus on what you've learned can you we should be open to various things in life."

Seamus was about to answer back when someone shouted out.

"Hey Seamus, Hey Dean!" Shouted two girls.

"Oh its you two." Spoke Seamus in a slightly irritated tone as he was interrupted from what he was about to say back to Dean.

"Come on Seamus be nice to Parvati and Lavender." Dean remarked happily

"So what bring you two girls here anyway?"

"We came to visit Professors Trelawney."

"We came to visit the school" Dean had answered knowing that they would have asked them why they were there as well.

The group had a brief discussion of what they had been recently doing over the year.

"I personally believe that all Slytherins of our year should have been sent of to Azkaban."

"O Lavender still sore about the Slytherins pushing you into Greyback's feral assault." Parvati explained sympathetically.

"Yeah but at least it's all over know."

"Agreed." Replied the two girls, but Dean on the other hand lost his concentration as he saw a woman and a man staring at him as if he was a death eater inside the auror department of the ministry.

"Hey Dean. Dean. Dean!" Seamus shouted recovering Dean's concentration.

"Sorry." Said Dean who looked back at the couple who were now gone.

"I thought I saw two people stare at me."

"Well you couldn't blame them you are the tallest one here."

"Yeah. Maybe I was just seeing things."

They had parted ways with the girls and continued to reminisce the school and all it had offered them.

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas it's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you to Professor McGonagall."

"Please I would rather be preferred Head Mistress."

The two had then moved on to see the rest of the school again. While Dean still had the feeling that someone was looking over his shoulder.


	2. Family Bonds

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Family Bonds"**_

"See you when I see you!" Shouted Seamus at Dean when they had parted ways.

Dean had decided to take a train back home. Before Dean could apparate to the train station he saw the same couple who had stared at him behind him.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering why you to have been following me."

Neither person spoke but only proceeded to look at him in the eye. Dean scratched his eyes as the wind blew dust at his face. When Dean had opened his eyes they were gone.

He had apparated to the train station in a dark secluded spot where he would not be seen appearing out of nowhere.

"Mum, Dad I'm back."

Dean proceeded to the kitchen to grab a snack. Dean had seen a note that was from his parents.

"_Hey Dean sorry we couldn't be there. It seems your brothers and sisters are held up in school, since it said on the news that the students have to stay put because a nasty flu virus had spread and were here to support them when they take there vaccines. If you're hungry I left some cold turkey in there just heat It in the microwave."_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Dean thought now would be a great time to draw as he was in his rarest situation, Silence and Peace. But before he could get out the kitchen someone had knocked down the door it was the couple, but this time they looked panicked they had gone berserk they pounced at Dean, but Dean noticed this and hit them before they could reach him.

"_Stupefy_"

It seemed the two were very fragile as both of them fell down and seemed at the point of death. The two couple's eyes had changed from a devilish red to a calm sky blue. They then drew there wands Dean jumped back, but the two only wrote some words in the air.

"Run now boy."

"Leave before he comes.'

"Why?"

The two however could not reply and just collapsed both of their bodies suddenly cremated themselves. Dean then turned around to get hit in the head which knocked him out.

"Where am I?" Dean had asked to himself groggily

"You are at Enoch Manor" Answered a portrait of a sturdy heavily built man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Russell Enoch, and you?"

"I'm Dean Thomas."

"I see William's boy"

"William's boy?" Asked Dean, curious at the possibility that he had seen a possible relative's of his father.

"Yes has your mother not told you about our prestigious family?"

"Our Family"

"Yes boy ours. Do you not know that your father was of our family, our blood, our purity." The portrait said raising his voice menacingly as his calm demeanor changed to that of a tyrant.

"Your bitch mother had to take away you and your father's purity did she!"

"Don't call my mother a bitch" Remarked Dean about to grab his wand before he noticed that it had been missing.

"Stop this nonsense now!"

An old man appeared he seemed as if he had been tortured Dean knew he was the one who knocked him out. He asked Dean to follow him, Dean had followed thinking if he had disobeyed the man might strike him.

"You boy can fight you will be a fine addition" said the old ragged man

"Welcome boy to Enoch Manor, the home of your lineage." Said a man who was overly dressed compared to the man that guided him to the room he was wearing a green and silver colored robe and his head was bald except for the beard on his face.

"I see my servant had to use brute force against you. Forgive him if you may."

"I am Nash Enoch".


	3. Inspiration

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Inspiration"**_

"Who are you? What do you want from me? How do you know my father?"

"One question at a time or else I might not be able to tell you about yourself."

"Alright, who the hell are you?"

"Your father must've really hated us not mentioning our name to your mother. I am your Grandfather."

"What I want from you is your cooperation."

"Cooperation, why?"

"You see your father, a pure blood had decided to run off and denounce his purity and if you would be kind to see that had put a toll on the family. We want you to accept purity even if you are a half blood."

"And why should I."

"Because you would be helping us, you will be helping yourself, we would be able to lead pure bloods to the destruction of the other muggles and half bloods and alike enslave them and we shall become rulers."

"You think you could overthrow the wizarding world, after, the dark lord voldemort failed at it." Dean replied amused.

"My boy you are just like your father after he quit school"

"He what?"

"He quit that fool. He was about to be named head boy of Hogwarts, the greatest prefect, and the most well known Slytherin since Voldemort himself."

Dean had been shocked. Slytherin was all that came up in his mind. "_My Dad was a good for nothing Slytherin". _

"No. that's not possible."

"But it is had it not been for your mother. That whore."

"My mother is not a whore!"

"Of course she's not a thief of purity would sound more appropriate."

Dean was getting angry but he chose to keep his cool and waited.

"Here is your wand, were giving it back to show you that our lineage shall always help each other."

Dean reached for his wand and said "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ while pointing at a vase to see if it had been his real wand especially after hearing the facts of the wand from Olivander, when the Golden Trio had started talking with the wand maker at the shell cottage.

Dean had then struck his grandfather with a body-binding spell and made a dash for it but the old man who Dean saw shouted out "_Impedimenta!" _Dean had narrowly missed it and shouted back "_Stupefy!_" but the old man looked on filled with rage. Out of nowhere Dean's grandfather appeared.

"You leave me no choice, "_Crucio!_" it hit Dean he was being tortured. The pain was unbearable and he thought he was going to die.

"You are so like your father, at least I only had to reveal his whereabouts to the death eaters so that they would have killed him for me. You on the other hand I will have to kill personally."

Dean thought it would be all over for him, but then flashbacks came into his head.

His Mother "_Dean dear, you shouldn't let life bring you down no matter how much you're at a disadvantage."_ Dean remembered that he was a Gryffindor and he should never give up no matter what.

His Step-Father "_I know I may not be your real father but I don't want you to think of your real father as someone who must have been careless or view him as a selfish person, view him as person who has his reasons and was thinking about you and your mother's future." _He remembered that he must find inspiration where ever it might present itself and it presented itself in the form of his father, who left this cursed family.

His Siblings speaking quickly "_Dean why won't you come with us for the vaccination in the clinic, you hate us don't you? Of course not were the best that's what you said wasn't it. So why wouldn't you come. Promise us you'll protect us from the doctors" _He remembered that his younger siblings counted on him to be able to protect them and if he was not there to protect them he would lose in his heart his self respect by breaking a promise.

His Best friend "_See you when I see you." _He remembered that his family and friends will be saddened by his death.

Dean had broken free from the spell and cast a stunning spell at his grandfather who was circling his body, to fall from the stairs towards the old man who was walking up the stairs killing them both as both snapped there necks when they fell to the floor.

Dean ran down to see the two men's condition with his grand father saying in his dying words looking at Dean.

"Gary, I knew you weren't dead."

Dean stood up as his grandfather had died to see a picture that had him at the center before noticing that he was wearing a name tag that said Gary Alfred Enoch. It had been his Father.

"Hey Dean how I forgot to return this to you since our days at Hogwarts" Neville said handing over a book called "Learn Art, Plant Decorations, Painting, and Inspirational Musical Pieces" Which he knew Neville had borrowed for the plant decoration tips.

"Hey come on let's cheer Harry on, it is his wedding" said Seamus in a low voice.

"Three cheers for Harry and Ginny Potter" shouted the best man, Ron holding the hand of Hermione.

Everybody cheered even Dean, happy that he knew now more about his father than before and disappointed that he felt not willing to tell anyone about his adventure not even to his family and said he accidentally knocked the door down after getting too excited by West Ham United and their come back win against Manchester United that night.


End file.
